Sweet Dreams
by PrankBook
Summary: George Weasley falls asleep in the common room and things get weird.


**AN: This is simply a naughty one shot. I decided to try to write one and this was the out come.**

The Gryffindor common room was rarely silent. It was usually bustling with excitement at all hours of the day and sometimes well into the night. Today of all days happened to be particularly long for George Weasley. He found himself nodding off while sitting on the red chair by the fire in the common room.

"George?" A tiny voice called causing the red head to open his eyes. Blinking repeatedly his tired eyes focus on a familiar prefect. "Hermione?" He asked, his voice groggy. Hermione nodded and crept closer to him. Under closer inspection George noticed that she was not wearing stockings under her knee high skirt. Her white blouse had a few buttons undone and her hair was as messy as ever. "Wass goin' on?" He mumbled tiredly as she approached him.

To his surprise Hermione moved to join him on the chair and in an instant was straddling his waist. Now more away than ever George's eyes widened, "Hermione wha-" She cut him off by pressing her lips to his own.

"Shh," She whispered once she pulled away from him. Her lips began to attack his neck as she nipped and lightly bit the soft flesh. George couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. He opened his mouth to ask her why she was doing this when she pulled back and captured his lips in her own once again. George having always been a live for the moment type of guy decided to keep his mouth shut and go with it. He kissed her back, running one hand in her hair while his other moved to bring her lower half closer to his own.

She pulled away from him only for a moment to begin unbuttoning his shirt. With his help Hermione pulled it off of his body and tossed it to the ground. George moved his lips to meet hers again while he struggled with the buttons on her shirt. Hermione pulled away, glanced at him shyly, and pulled her shirt over her head in one motion.

Now clad in only her skirt and her white cotton bra Hermione began to tug at his belt. It was tossed to the floor in a matter of seconds and George felt her fingers working at the zipper on his pants. "Hermione," He whispered trying to get her attention, "Are you sure you-"

"Just kiss me, George." She cut him off before pulling him in for another heated kiss. George took that as a green light and moved his hands under her skirt. Hermione pulled away only to toss away her panties just as George was removing of his offending clothing.

Hermione shyly smiled at him before getting to her knees. Before he could say a word she was between his legs, his hard cock in her mouth. George groaned and watched through hooded eyes as she began to suck him. Her mouth taking in as much as she could before going back to the tip. "Oh gods Hermione," He moaned and ran his fingers through her hair. Hermione pulled away not wanting this to end too early.

She got up and straddled his lap once more. Hermione kissed him again and moaned into his mouth when she felt his fingers at her clit. "George, I want you inside me." She whispered with a soft moan. He moved his hands to her waist and positioned himself at her entrance. In one fluid motion he was inside of her.

Hermione moaned and began to ride him, her arms going around his neck. George's hands at her waist pulled her closer to him as he thrusted into her.

"Oh gods," Hermione moaned, "Fuck yes, just like that." Her threw her head back enjoying the sensations and the sounds he was making, "More...harder." She said with a groan. George thrusted his hips upwards to meet her's and Hermione moaned. Her breath was coming out in pants, just as his was.

George reached in between them and his fingers found her clit, causing Hermione to let out a pleasured gasp and call out his name. "I'm so close," She moaned clutching his arms as he continued to meet her thrusts.

George was seconds away from coming undone, in a matter of seconds he would be finished. He pinched Hermione's clit once more and he felt her come undone. "OH GOD," She yelled coming hard around George's cock. "Oh yes, George." The sound of her calling out his name was too much for him. He thrusted into her a few more times before coming hard with a grunt. "Fuck, Hermione."

xxx.

For the past three nights in a row Hermione couldn't sleep. She found herself wide awake well into the night. She decided to head to the common room and maybe finish the essay she was working on. Walking down the steps and into the quiet room she heard what sounded like a grunt.

"George?" She called in surprise once she noticed the sleeping red head by the fire. He didn't wake so she approached him and shook his shoulder, "George! Wake up!" She repeated more forcefully, causing him to wake with a shock.

He looked confused for a moment before his eyes landed on hers and he turned bright red, "Hermione?" He mumbled, realizing that he had been dreaming the whole time.

"You were moaning in your sleep," Hermione told him, "Was it a bad dream?"

George froze for a moment then thought about the question, "Not in the slightest, Granger."


End file.
